


[podfic] Firsts

by BabelGhoti



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Krem and Lace's relationship (like any relationship) has a lot of firsts.





	[podfic] Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856760) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4:23 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4,02 MB)
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps

### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601408.us.archive.org/22/items/dragonfliesandkatydidsfirstsreadbybabelghoti/Dragonflies_and_Katydids%20-%20Firsts%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

### Credits

  * **Text:** _Firsts_
  * **Author:** Dragonflies_and_Katydids 
  * **Reader:** BabelGhoti 


End file.
